Un Plan De Amor
by Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari
Summary: Por fin Capitulo 4 subido. ahora Tala que hara, luchara por Kai o se marchara a Rusia. Kai que hara al respecto?. Final...
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro fic, espero que sea de su agrado y si no lo es pues ni modo. No es cierto.

bey blade no es mío desgraciadamente, porque si no seria una serie yaoi donde Kai y Tala seria la pareja principal; y un dizque gato de nombre Rei seria golpeado, herido, olvidado, atropellado, ahogado, estrangulado, descuartizado, aplastado por un trailer, envenenado, violado (bueno violado no, porque lo disfrutaría), ahorcado, etc… en cada capitulo. Lastima, no es mío.

Bueno no les interrumpo más.

Era una tarde asoleada y tranquila en Japón. El joven Hiwatari salía de su mansión cuando se topo con dos chicos….

hola Hiwatari –

Bryan-

A mi no me piensas saludar- reclama

Tala- aun asombrado- hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

venimos a visitarte y a conocer Japón- "y a otras cositas"- dice Bryan

Ah…-

¿A dónde ibas?- "espero que no sea con los idiotas de su equipo"- pregunta Tala

a caminar- con su tono frió responde el chico de ojos violeta

queríamos saber si… no te gustaría… salir con nosotros- "que tengo que hacer por el"- dice el chico de cabello lavanda

¿A donde?-

no se, como conozco Japón- dice con una sonrisa Bryan

esta bien-

si aceptas salir con nosotros- "esta saliendo bien el plan"- dice sin pensarlo Tala

que acabo de decir- "algo están planeando"-

Los tres chicos caminan por las hermosas calles de Japón.

dinos Hiwatari ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Bryan con curiosidad

a la playa- "ahí los podré ahogar si me quieren hacer algo"

"perfecto lugar para los enamorados"- piensa el chico ruso de ojos lavanda

aquí hace mucho calor- quitándose el pelirrojo su chamarra, dejando una playera azul que moldeaba su bello cuerpo-

yo también me quitare esta chamarra- tomó la chamarra en sus manos

Kai ¿Qué es ese lugar?- Tala señala un edificio

es un centro comercial- "que estarán planeando"-

ah... Kai falta mucho para llegar- "porque tarda mucho Bryan"

no-

¿Qué vamos hacer en la playa?- pregunta Tala para hacer tiempo y distraer a Kai

no se-

¿no sabes?-

no- lo mira- ¿A ti que te gustaría hacer ahí?-

"si supieras Kai lo que haré"-

- Tala-

mmm… no se-

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando en silencio. Hasta que Bryan se acerca a Tala

listo- le susurra al pelirrojo- "ni te imaginas Kai lo que te espera"

bien- "espero que Kai no se enoje"

Kai percata que Bryan y Tala hablan

¿de que hablan?-

de nada- "maldición. Talvez sospechara algo"

¿de nada?- no les creo nada"

Bryan me decía que esta muy emocionado-

¡Que yo que!- "maldito Tala"

no tiene caso negarlo. Él esta muy emocionado por que…-

"que va a decir ese idiota"-

porque nunca ha visto el mar-

¿Por qué, que?- "no pudo decir algo mejor"

porque nunca, jamás haz visto el mar-

pronto la veras-

pero yo no soy el único emocionado- "disfruta mi venganza Tala"

Tala levanta una ceja.

Tala también esta muy emocionado. Porque pasara un día completo contigo-

El chico de cabellos lavanda no pensó lo que dijo…

"oh no. Que estupido soy. Tala me matara"-

"estupido Bryan. Como se atreve a decirle eso a Kai. Lo matare, voy a matarlo"-

…- se quedo callado, no dijo nada; esas palabras resonaban en su mente y mil preguntas las acompañaban- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso Bryan? ¿Por qué se emocionaría Tala por estar conmigo? ¿Acaso Tala…? Maldición. ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas estupideces?- ¿emocionado?-

es... que... como sabes… Tala te quiere mucho- "que estupido soy, otra vez la regué"

"¿que Tala que?"- Kai abrió sus ojos a mas no poder

"ahora si lo voy a matar"- sonrojado

te quiere mucho como amigo. Y hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos y como sabes… Tala es muy cursi- "espero que se lo crea"

¡Yo cursi!- "voy a matar a ese imbecil"

no sabia que eras tan cursi Tala-

¡yo no soy cursi!-

si Tala -

¡no soy!-

como tu digas-

no soy cursi. ¡No soy!-

si tú lo dices-

"vas a morir"- Tala le dirige una mirada asesina a Bryan

"para que dices que estaba emocionado"- Bryan sonríe

ya llegamos- le dirige la mirada a sus dos amigos- aquí esta tu mar Bryan-

si-

¡Bryan!- un joven de estatura baja corre hasta donde el joven de cabellos lavanda.

¿Qué pasa Ian?-

nos topamos con ese chico de pelo verde-

¿Dónde esta?-

Spencer lo esta reteniendo-

vamos-

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Kai

a arreglar asuntos pendientes-

Se van corriendo los dos chicos.

¿asuntos pendientes?- si él no conoce a nadie de Japón, mas que yo y mi ex-equipo – "ahora no me queda duda, algo están planeando"

en el aeropuerto un chico de pelo verde estaba provocando a Bryan, él no pudo darle su merecido porque ese niñito huyó-

"aun así todo esto es muy sospechoso. Estoy lejos del agua, debo acercarme."-

¿ahora que hacemos?- "debo seguir el plan, pero es muy difícil"

que tal si nos acercamos más al mar-

Los dos rusos caminan hacia el inmenso mar

es muy hermoso y bello- dice Tala

si. A mi me gusta venir mucho aquí y mas cuando quiero estar solo-

Kai-

vamos a sentarnos-

El joven bicolor busca con la mirada un buen lugar para estar con el pelirrojo, después de unos segundos se sientan no muy lejos del agua.

"ahora toca la segunda parte del pan"- Kai. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Rusia?

no había algo que me retuviera ahí. Y quería olvidar los recuerdos que me traía ese lugar-

nos querías olvidar-

a ustedes no. Solo al pasado que me atormenta-

¿y aquí tienes a alguien que te retenga?-

no. Pero aquí tengo la paz que busco y el olvido que sana algunas heridas de mi alma. Te debo estar aburriendo. Mejor dime Yuriy ¿Qué a sido de tu vida?-

Tala- la misma de siempre. Entrenar en la abadía para ser mejor-

¿aun sigues ahí?-

si. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo ese maldito lugares mi único hogar. Ahí he estado desde que tengo memoria y seguiré ahí hasta que me muera-

veo que ya tienes planeada tu vida-

si; aunque puede cambiar-

¿Por qué?-

no se, alguien me la puede cambiar- "tu me la puedes cambiar, Kai"

no me digas, que crees que algún día tú te puedas enamorar-

pues…- "ya lo estoy-

si que eres cursi Yuriy-

¿Por qué?-

porque sueñas con encontrar al ser que llene de luz y felicidad tu vida-

no lo sueño- "si ya lo encontré"

pero lo buscas-

tampoco-

entonces, que te haga caso. Tala, no recuerdas lo que nos enseñaron en la abadía, el amor no existe-

¿Cómo sabes?-

y si existe, yo nunca lo he sentido y no espero sentirlo- "aunque…"

…- "no esperas sentirlo, talvez tu corazón ya espero tanto que ya se resigno a jamás encontrarlo; si me dieras una oportunidad… si tan solo me lo dieras"-

mejor cambiemos el tema-

si-

No muy lejos de aquella pareja…

que tema tan aburrido, que bueno que la cambiaron- dice con aburrimiento Ian

callate Ian- le exige al enano

iniciamos el plan tres- dice Spencer

aun no- el chico de ojos lavanda responde

que espera Tala para llevárselo al parque-

solo llevan media hora, falta otra media hora más para que se lo lleve al parque- le explica a Ian

Yuriy… iniciaremos la tercera parte del plan. La segunda parte finalizo su objetivo; Kai no quiere a nadie.- el chico de ojos lavanda habla desde su celular al pelirrojo- listo, la tercera parte del plan ha iniciado, Ian a tu puesto-

entendido- ágilmente corre hasta una roca que se encuentra muy cerca del bicolor y del pelirrojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

entendido- susurra- "la tercera parte del plan"-

¿dijiste algo?-

no-

"Yuriy esta muy raro, ¿Qué tramara?-

Kai…-

**Todo el mundo sabe**

**Lo que yo te quiero**

**Solo tú ni cuenta**

**Si vivo o muero**

¿Qué es esa música? ¿De donde proviene?-

Tala- no se- "Ian"-

se escucha muy cerca-

si-

¿te molesta? Si quieres nos vamos-

no aquí estoy bien-

¿seguro?-

si-

tala ¿a que horas piensas iniciar el plan?- le reclama Bryan a su amigo

en este momento-

¿en este momento, que?-

ah… en este momento… estuve pensando…-

¿en que?-

en nada importante-

¿crees que Bryan regrese?-

no se ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

solo quería saber, porque si Bryan vuelve, regresara con Ian y Spencer-

¿acaso te aburres conmigo?-

No-

¿entonces?-

Ivanov solo quería para ver si los teníamos que esperar, porque pienso llevarte al parque principal de Japón-

lo siento-

no tienes porque disculparte-

la música idiota, Yuriy tienes que cantar la estrofa de la canción-

"es cierto"- **todo mundo sabe… lo que yo te amo… que no estar contigo… me hace tanto daño…-** canta

¿te gusta esa canción-

pues… si-

¿Dónde la escuchaste, no creo que en la abadía, ahí no pueden escuchar música-

Bryan compro un discman y un CD para el vuelo, no tenía nada que hacer y lo empecé a escuchar en el camino-

¿ahí venia la canción?-

si-

y ¿Por qué la decisión de venir a visitarme?-

no se, se nos ocurrió-

ya veo-

**pero esta vez no voy aguantar… voy a decirte que te quiero…-**

Kai sonríe.

¿Cuál es la gracia?-

ver cantar al cyborg perfecto-

**que es lo que tengo que hacer… para que tú me hagas caso… que es lo que tengo que dar… para tenerte aquí en mis brazos…- **

esa no es la voz de Ian-

¿Ian? Kai estas alucinando-

creo que si-

que es lo que tengo que hacer… para que seas mi cariño… que es lo que tengo que dar… para ser mas que un amigo… mas que un amigo…-

te ves tan gracioso cantando. Ja ja ja ja…-

¡¿estas riendo?. El gran Hiwatari esta riendo. ¿Estas enfermo?-

no. Solo que me causa risa verte cantar. Pareces un joven enamorado cantándole a su ser amado-

no parezco-

¿Eh?-

que cara pones. Solo era una broma-

Ivanov haciendo bromas, que irónico-

hace mucho que no veía en tus ojos un sentimiento que no fuera tristeza, dolor y odio-

los tuyos no se quedan atrás, refleja algo-

¿algo?-

si, un sentimiento que no descifro cual es-

por primera vez, no puedes leer los sentimientos de una persona-

si-

me alegra ser la excepción-

no por mucho tiempo-

talvez-

¿a poco no es hermoso el ocaso?

si y mas en este lugar-

El rey del cielo se oculta poco a poco, dando a las personas un hermoso atardecer, lleno de colores que se transformaban en otro. El mar con sus tranquilas aguas despedía a su amigo de la mañana y recibía a su amante; la luna con su manto oscuro, que obscurecía el cielo. Dejando solo pequeños puntos blancos brillando, una más que otras… las inseparables amigas de la hermosa luna.

El bicolor se para de su lugar

vamonos-

Tala se levanta y sacude sus pantalones

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Aquí esta la continuación.

Les recuerdo que Beyblade y los personajes no son míos, o si no ya hubiera desechado a Rei desde un principio.

este fic esta dedicado a:

**Lilith Aesnland**

se que te encanta una escena de este fic, pues me lo recuerdas casi todos los dias. no te digo que espero que te guste por que ya lo leiste y se que te gusto aunque lo niegues.

El rey del cielo se oculta poco a poco, dando a las personas un hermoso atardecer, lleno de colores que se transformaban en otro. El mar con sus tranquilas aguas despedía a su amigo de la mañana y recibía a su amante; la luna con su manto oscuro, que obscurecía el cielo. Dejando solo pequeños puntos blancos brillando, una más que otras… las inseparables amigas de la hermosa luna.

El bicolor se para de su lugar

vámonos-

Tala se levanta y sacude sus pantalones

serpiente. El lobito y el fénix se dirigen al parque. La ballena ya esta ahí- dice Bryan

o.k- contesta Ian

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta el pelirrojo curioso

ya te lo había dicho hace rato-

mmm…-

al parque-

si es cierto-

haz estado muy distraído toda la tarde¿Qué tienes?-

nada-

¿seguro?-

si- "la cuarta parte del plan"- No se porque estoy haciendo todo esto- susurra T

porque lo amas. Yo soy el que no sabe porque estoy haciendo todo esto. No te desanimes Tala, el plan apenas comienza. Veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Bryan queriendo animar a su amigo

no demuestra que le interese-

pero tampoco demuestra que no. El primero, segundo y tercera parte del plan han concluido que Kai a un te considera su mejor amigo, que te tiene confianza, le agrada tu compañía y.. te toma mucha atención.-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

habló mas tiempo contigo que conmigo, a ti te pregunto que te gustaría hacer en la playa; te platico de su vida, algo muy raro en Hiwatari y la cambio para no aburrirte; hiciste reír a Kai, una risa sincera como nunca se la oído reír y eso que casi no se ríe, no fue sádica. Estaba feliz.-

¿Por qué dices que me toma mucha atención?-

porque se fijo en el brillo de tus ojos, estuvo analizando tu mirada y se entretuvo viéndote cantar.-

¿crees que tenga una oportunidad?-

claro que la tienes-

Tala-

¿si?- "¿me habrá escuchado hablar con Bryan?"-

¿tienen donde quedarte?-

no. Ni sabemos si nos quedaremos-

no me digas que vinieron desde tan lejos para quedarse solo un día. Si quieren pueden pasar la noche en mi mansión o los días que quieran-

gracias-

Una silueta se acerca a Tala tomándolo por la espalda.

no te muevas- amenazándolo con una navaja

suéltalo idiota- amenaza Kai

no intentes nada porque lo mato-

solo atrévete y el que muere será otro-

El pelirrojo intenta zafarse del agarre de aquel sujeto pero el era mas fuerte que el.

déjate de mover imbecil- le da un puñetazo al chico ruso quien saca se su boca un gemido de dolor

te arrepentirás de haberlo tocado-

a sí- le da otro puñetazo sacándole sangre al joven de la boca- lo volví a tocar ¿y que me harás?-

no me provoques-

si tanto lo quieres ven por el-

Con Tala aun en sus brazos se hecha a correr con mucha facilidad, pues el sujeto era mucho mas grande que el pelirrojo.

vuelve- Kai comienza a correr atrás del secuestrador de su compañero

los puñetazos eran suaves. No me tenías que sacarme sangre Spencer-

no te quejes Ivanov. Lo importante es que se la creyó-

¿y Kai?-

atrás de nosotros-

El pelirrojo voltea atrás y ve a un chico de ojos carmín corriendo detrás de ellos, intentando alcanzarlos.

debe ser el lobito, la ballena y el fénix. Bryan, Kai sigue a la ballena- dice Ian

O.K ve por tus cosas- Bryan le dice a su amigo

tengo que…-

si-

este es el punto?- dice Spencer

si- contesta Tala

Los dos chicos se paran en una fuente

–suéltalo, imbecil- dice Kai al alcanzarlos

veo que lo quieres tanto-

si lo quiero o no, no es tu problema-

S- si es mi problema. Solo lo soltare si me respondes con la verdad ¿Lo quieres?-

no responderé-

entonces despídete de él, porque yo si lo quiero-

¿Qué!- sentía algo en su interior, una presión en su estomago, algo que se define como celos.- sueltalo infeliz-

ya te lo dije, si lo quieres te lo doy-

yo... si…lo.. ¡Quiero!- con un movimiento ágil golpea y tira al secuestrador. Ya en el suelo este, lo patea sin parar- estupido, imbecil, idiota-

Tala que ya esta libre intenta detener a Kai

no crees que ya es suficiente-

no-

"si no lo detengo, va a matar a Spencer"- lo vas a matar, ya dejalo Kai-

quieres que lo deje?- le patea la cara

si-

no me digas que te gusto el tipo y te quieres ir con él- lo patea con mas fuerza

a..yu..den..me...- gime de dolor Spencer

no me gusta. Solo que no quiero que te ensucies con una basura como esta-

solo lo dejare moribundo-

Tala jala a Kai y se lo lleva lejos del sujeto

estas bien Yuriy?-

si-

Bryan corre hasta Spencer

te encuentras bien?-

que no me ves? Parece que me encontrara bien?-

no-

entonces?-

a mi no me hables así-

no preguntes idioteces-

solo me preocupaba por ti-

si tanto te preocupa mi salud, no me hubieras dejado hacer esta parte del plan, casi me mata-

era esencial esto, ve el lado positivo Kai quiere a Tala, el mismo lo acepto. Soy un genio. Bueno adiós, debo continuar mi trabajo recuerda que tu aun no acabas el tuyo. Ponte a trabajar debes de estar acostado e n el suelo. Cambiate de ropa, que la tuya esta manchada de sangre-

"espero que este bien Spencer"- Bryan ¿Cómo esta la ballena?- susurra

bien-

perfecto-

perfecto que?-

ah… que perfecta noche-

si tú lo dices- "creo que a Tala no le importo que dijera que lo quiero, yo que pensaba decirle cuanto lo…"-

señor no quiere una rosa para su acompañante-

Una persona de estatura baja le jala la mano al bicolor, parecía un niño con vestimentas viejas y rotas con una canasta de rosas rojas.

te gustaría una?-

ah… no se-

andele, no ve que su pareja le quiere comprar una-

¿pareja?-

tome, esta es la mas hermosa que tengo- le da una rosa roja con grandes petalos, al pelirrojo

gracias-

no hay de que- sonríe el "niño"

¿Cuánto va ser?-

no es nada-

toma- le da unos billetes y se agacha a su estatura

es mucho dinero joven-

es una hermosa rosa, debe costar mucho-

solo es una rosa-

que en las manos de él vale mucho-

usted lo quiere verdad?-

es un gran amigo-

pero lo quiere y no como amigo-

no se-

si lo sabe-

de que hablan

de nada-

dígaselo joven o será demasiado tarde, talvez ahora lo tenga a su lado, pero no sabe si mañana-

…- sonríe- gracias por el consejo- se endereza

lo hará?-

eso solo lo sabe el destino-

usted hace su destino-

tome- le da mas dinero

y esto?-

por sus palabras.- le dice al vendedor.- Vamonos Yuriy-

continuara……..


	3. el ultimo plan

**_UN PLAN DE AMOR_**

-Bueno por lo menos me pago a ver contemos 100, 500, 1 000, 2 000, 2 500, 2 700, 3 000. y si pongo mi puesto de rosas.-

-"tiene razón ese niño, pero como decírselo. Kai no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, piensa en las consecuencias; Yuriy me puede dejar de hablar. Lo puedo perder."- piensa Kai

-"Que hermosa flor. Tan majestuosa, solo vive para ser admirada, pero se destruye y nadie recoge susu petalos. Se olvidan de ella al marchitarse. Yo un bey luchador que las personas admiran solo por ser uno de ls mejores. He sido creado para ser el mejor, pero yo solo quiero ser una persona que tiene a su lado alguien a quien amar y que te ame. Alguien que este cuando se cree que todo esta acabad, alguien que nunca te olvide. Yo quiero que esa persona seas tu Kai"-

-es hermosa- dice Kai

-es más que eso-

-sabes toda la tarde pensé que tu y los demás tramaban algo, un plan-

-¿nosotros?- "si sospecho algo-

-si. Y que bueno que no tramaban algo-

-¿Por qué tramaríamos algo?-

-no se-

no muy lejos de ahí…

-ahora es mi turno-

-Hola halcon- saluda Ian

-te ves ridículo vestido así-

- si, pero gane 3 000 vendiendo una rosa-

-bien por ti-

tu no deberías estar allá- señala un árbol que se encuentra cerca de su capitán y de Kai.

-a eso iba-

-hace mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien- comenta Tala

-digo lo mismo-

-Haber cuando volvemos a salir-

-si quieres todos los días que estés en japón-

-me parece bien-

-por cierto., Bryan, spencer e Ian como sabran que se quedaran en mi mansión?-

-Bryan es muy inteligente. Lo supondra, además no creo que quiera pagar un hotel, es un codo-

-¡yo codo! Quien fue el que pago los boletos de avión- se escucha una voz

-eso no fue…-

-¡No!- responde antes que Kai acabara su pregunta- tu las pagaste Bryan pero eso no quita que seas un codo. Susurra en el aparato con el cual sea estado comunicando con Bryan sin que Kai de diera cuenta.

-No tienes que gritarme Yuriy-

-lo siento-

-humf. Vamos a sentarnos que ya me canse de estar parado-

se dirigen a la banca mas cercana y toman asiento, cada quien a su modo. Mientras tanto un chico de ojos lvanada observa a los chicos con precaución para no ser descubierto

-"Bryan esta detrás de nosotros. Esta por concluir el plan"-

-lobo en 15 segundos se iniciara la última parte del plan.-

-la información recaudada hasta el momento?-

-Kai te quiere- dice con seguridad Bryan-

-no es cierto-

-si lo es, el mismo lo dijo y tu lo sabes-

-y si no es verdad, no quiero hacerme ilusiones para que al ultimo sean destruidas-

-se lo grito a Spencer, se lo confeso a Ian. Te quiere Tala. Veras que mañana serán mas que amigos, esta noche tu estarás en sus brazos-

-lo dices tan seguro-

-porque es la verdad-

-tienes razón, Kai me quiere. Si no, no me hubiera comprado una rosa, rescatado y gritado que me quiere. El me quiere- el chico de ojs azules se sentía tan feliz. Todo el plan fue perfecto, todo había salido b¿ien. Pronto besaria los labios de su amado.

-Tala-

-si Kai-

-es hora de irnos-

-hay que quedarnos un rato mas-

una melodía se empieza a escucharen aquel parque, era exquisita y de buena entonación.

Cada nota tocada en ese violín por un Ruso de cabellos lavanda expresaba tantas cosas; una tristeza y agonía, otras con felicidad y amor.

-me quedare hasta que hasta que acaben de tocar esa canción-

Tala asiste

2iniciando ultima parte del plan"- piensa el pelirrojo

no muy lejos de aquel lugar…

-¿Qué te paso- Ian le pregunta a Spencer quien traía vendada gran parte de su cuerpo

-Nada-

-Kai casi te mata¿De donde sacaste las vendas?-

-sabia que algo por el estilo me pasaría, preferí traerlas .no sabia que Bryan tocara tan bien-

-estuvo practicando mucho en la abadía-

-el era el infeliz que no dejaba dormir en las noches con su música infernal-

-si, al principio era todo un asco, pero mejoro-

-y bastante-

-espero que todo salga bien, no me gustaría ver sufrir al lobito-

-saldrán bien, hemos planeado esto hace mucho tiempo, no fallara.-

-Pronto tendremos boda; yo seré quien le venda a Hiwatari las rosas para la iglesia y de paso para la fiesta. 3 000 cada rosa, me haré rico.- sonríe

-de bey luchador a vendedor de rosas, ja-

-vendedor de rosas, no suele mal-

-te haz vuelto loco?-

-solo es una broma. Seré un florista y tendré mi propia florería, ja, ja, ja.-

Spencer golpea al chico narizón en la cabeza

-a ver si así te comportas como un Demolition Boys-

-eso me dolio-

en otro lugar…

-"vamos Yuriy, dicelo." Sigue tocando el violín- "por fin será feliz"-

-"tu puedes Tala, no es tan difícil. Solo dile que lo amas. Tan fácil y sencillo."- suspira- "es mas difícil de lo que creí"-

-"Estoy tan cansado, hoy fue un día muy agitado"-

el pelirrojo toma fuerzas para poder decirle al ruso bicolor lo que sentía por el. Su corazón latía rápidamente, los nervios invadían su alma.

-"ahora o nunca"- Kai… necesito decirte algo-

-te escucho-

-Kai yo te…-

se escucha un timbre de celular sonar con insistencia, era el mismo sonido que interrumpió las plalabras del ojiazul.

-me permites un momento- contesta lal lamada- Hola…lo siento pero se me olvido… no me acorde… calmate quieres... luego te repongo la cena. Bye.-

-¿Quién era Kai-

-era Rei-

¿Rei?-

-si. A no te dije, salgo con el-

-¿Qué?- "Kai ya tiene a alguien"-

-se que el es hombre como yo, pero…-

-no me tienes que dar explicaciones-

bryan interrumpe la melodía

-Kai sale con Rei-

Yuriy utilizaba las fuerzas que había agarrado para confesarle sus sentimientos a Kai, para no llorar. Sentía como su corazón fue roto con todo e ilusiones. Su mente solo pensaba en irse lejos del bicolor, verlo junto a él le provocaba mas dolor. Le recordaba que todo lo que hizo fue envalde, nunca había tenido esperanzas con su fénix.

-es hora de irnos- se levanta de la banca

-discúlpame Kai pero no me quedare a dormir en tu mansión-

-¿Por qué?- no comprendía la actitud de su amigo

-debo regresar a Rusia-

-pero…-

-te dije que no sabia si me quedaría. No me quedare- se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, con la cabeza baja y viendo al piso.- Adiós Kai-

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un Plan De Amor_**

No tenia rumbo determinado, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar. Sentía sus ojos rojos. En el corto camino que llevaba estuvo mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, apretaba sus puños para no llorar y caminaba para no caer al suelo.

-"¡Todo fue en vano! La partida de Rusia, ir a buscarlo, el mar, lo de Spencer, la rosa, el violín"-

-¡Tala! –

El chico pelirrojo se detiene, dándole la oportunidad a Bryan para alcanzarlo

-si claro. Kai te quiere, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Veras que mañana serán mas que amigos- cae al piso de rodillas

-Tala- no sabia que decir

-solo fueron falsas esperanzas lo que me dijiste. ¡El no me quiere!- golpea el suelo con sus puños

-calmate Tala-

-¿Quieres que me calme! Como a ti no te rompieron el corazón-

-lo siento- pone una mano en el hombro de Tala

-Déjame solo- quita con su muñeca aquella mano que quería darle su apoyo

-se lo que sientes-

-tu no sabes lo que se siente. Nunca haz sentido esto, nunca haz estado en mi situación-

-… no sabia que decir, era cierto lo que decía el pelirrojo

-debí de haber seguido viviendo como me enseñaron en la abadía, sin sentir mas que odio, rencor y venganza. Debí de haber seguido siendo un cyborg- no aguanto más y dejo caer las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo- ¿Por qué malditasea me deje llevar por las emociones y los sentimientos¡Porque?. Boris siempre lo dijo, esas cosas nos destruirían y no se equivoco.-

Tala no paraba de llorar, el dolor era muy grande. Ian y Spencer se acercan a sus amigos.

-Yuriy- Ian se sentía tan mal a ver a su capitán en ese estado

-discúlpenme por haberles hecho perder su tiempo, chicos. Volvamos a Rusia.- se levanta y seca sus lagrimas- regresemos a la abadía-

-¿Te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?- pregunta Ian intentando darle esperanzas a Tala

-para que pelear-

-¿Cómo para que? Si serás imbecil. Tu amas a Kai lucha por el-

-el ya tiene a Rei-

--y eso que, Rei se puede ir mucho a la chi…., tu eres mejor que ese gato-

-Ian tiene razón, no nos podemos ir así, darnos por vencidos. Podemos seguir intentando-

Mañana podríamos hacer otro plan- sugiere Bryan

-gracias chicos, pero son ilusiones vagas. El amor no es para mí.-

-¿Cómo piensas olvidar a Kai? Nunca lo olvidaras- dice Ian

-un cyborg no siente-

-tuya no eres un cyborg- dice Spencer

-no por mucho tiempo-

-¡eres un cobarde! Prefieres convertirte en un estupido robot para no sufrir. Después de tanto tiempo haz vuelto a ser el mismo que antes, tanto trabajo te ha costado. Y solo porque te tropezaste en el camino, dejaras que otra vez te cambien- dice enojado Bryan

-volví a ser el mismo, porque tenia por quien serlo. Ahora no tengo a nadie-

- nunca tuviste a Kai- dice Bryan

-pero tenia la ilusión y la esperanza-

-¡Malditasea. Aun la tienes!- grita Ian

-se quedan o se van?- comienza a caminar

-Déjalo Ian, si el quiere cometer esa equivocación, es su decisión. Nosotros ya hicimos todo lo posible por ayudarlo-

-no todo Bryan-

-ni pienses decirle a Kai que Tala lo ama. Ivanov tiene razón esto solo fue un error. Regresemos a casa chicos-

-pero-

-debemos seguir entrenando para ser el mejor- dice Spencer

los tres chicos caminan detrás de su capitán, cada quien con sus pensamientos-

-"Los golpes que me dio Hiwatari fueron en vano"-

-"los cursos de violín, perdida de tiempo"-

-"tantas veces que ensañe mi voz de niño para que Kai no me descubriera"-

el camino hacia el aeropuerto fue callado, nadie hablaba. Solo caminaban como maquinas, pero para su mala suerte no lo eran. Eran personas que en ese momento la decepción los invadía.

En el vuelo hacia Rusia, cada minuto pasaba lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera detenerse. Nadie se a dirigido la palabra desde que el avión despego. Bryan, Ian y Spencer pensaban en la humillación que seguramente Boris les daría y en el castigo que recibirían por huir de la abadía.

El chico de ojos azules miraba la ventanilla mientras escuchaba música, una canción en especial, a que le canto a su fénix.

-que es lo hacer.. para que seas mi cariño.. que es lo que tengo que dar.. para ser mas que un amigo.. mas que un amigo..- canta casi como un susurro, derramando una s lagrimas de sus bellos ojos azules

así transcurrió lo que sobraba del vuelo, el chico pelirrojo escuchaba una y otra vez la misma canción hasta que se acaba la batería del aparato. Los demás solo viendo el paisaje.

-Listos para ser humillados por Boris?- sarcasmo

-lo soportare- dice Spencer

-por mi culpa tendrán que pasar por esto-

-somos tus amigos- dice Ian

-en este lugar solo somos compañeros de equipo, recuerdas?- aclara Bryan

-si-

-otra vez a fingir lo que no somos- dice Spencer

-así debe ser si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar- dice Bryan

Los cuatro entran a la abadía,., sus pasos firmes como el suelo que pisaban. Sus semblantes fríos y duros, podían ver en sus ojos orgullo, la tristeza que poseían fue guardada en lo más profundo de su alma.

Al entrar se encontraron a un sujeto de gafas, quien los recibía.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien esta aquí, si son los Demolition Boys-

Los cuatro chicos tenían ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbecil, ( yukari: no son los únicos), pero no podían, habían regresado a las reglas y deberían cumplirlas, si no serian castigados.

.no me digan que sus ilusiones y sueños las cuales les dieron las fuerzas para escapar de aquí sean roto y destruido ( Yukari: eso fue una indirecta muy directa para Yuriy?) sabia que volverían, ustedes no son nadie en aquel mundo, solo son mierda. A cambio aquí en su hogar son mas que eso.-

se acerca mas a ellos.

-que patéticos se ven regresando aquí, como perros falderos buscando ser perdonados, para tener un lugar donde sobrevivir. Aunque no han pedido perdón a su dueño. ¡Que esperan!-

-"Maldita seas Boris"- pensó Ian

-"estupido Boris"- piensa Bryan

-"Jamás pensé hacer esto"- piensa Spencer

-no los escucho- (Yukari: ¬¬ será porque no han hablado)

-Discúlpenos- dice Tala

-veo que hablas por todos-

-soy el capitán-

-quiero escuchar a todos pedirme perdón. No disculpas.-

Tomaron fuerzas y se tragaron su orgullo para gritar a la vez

-Perdónenos, señor Boris-

Boris sonríe, ver como los cuatros chicos pedían perdón era confortable para el.

Los perdono. ya se pueden ir por donde vinieron-

-¡que- gritan los cuatro chicos

-creen que son indispensables para este lugar? Otros jóvenes han ocupado su luar. Ya no los necesitamos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-hijo de mi….- dice Bryan

-esas no son palabras para referirse a mi, si no a ustedes. Adiós-

Los chicos miran desaparecer a Boris den la oscuridad.

-Maldito- Spencer intenta correr hasta Boris pero es detenido por su capitán.

-no te humilles mas de lo que te han humillado. Vamonos-

-nos hizo pedirles disculpas y luego nos desecha como basura- expresa Bryan

Caminaron sin rumbo, no sabían que seria de su vida. No tenían dinero para pagar un hotel toda su vida. Tendrían que comprar un departamento pequeño para los cuatro y tendrían que trabajar.

-hoy dormiremos en un hotel y mañana buscaremos un departamento y trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?- pegunta Ian

-si, como piensas mantenerte- dice Spencer

- lo siento chicos, todo esto es mi culpa-

-no te culpes Ivanov, nosotros tomamos la decisión de ayudarte, nosotros somos los culpables-

-¿de que vamos a trabajar si no sabemos hacer nada?-

-tenemos inteligencia, fuerza- dice Bryan

-sobreviviremos- comenta Spencer

buscan un hotel barato para pasar la noche, jamás creyeron que salirse de ese lugar les doliera tanto. En ese lugar eran seres perfectos, admirados, lo tenían todo y ahora no tenían nada. Solo son simples personas en un mundo oscuro.

Después de tanto caminar encontraron donde hospedarse. En un hermoso hotel, de lindos jardines y alberca. Pidieron dos habitaciones que no les salio nada caras pues el dueño de aquel lugar era un gran admirador de los Demolition Boys.

Cada habitación tenia dos recamaras, lo que les alegro a nuestros rusos. Porque no tendrían que compartir sus camas.

En una habitación…

-Tala¿Te sientes Bien?- pregunta preocupado Ian

-si- se mete a su cuarto

-mejor hubiera compartido la habitación con Spencer-

el pequeño joven se mete a su dormitorio que consistía de una cama matrimonial, dos buró a lado, un guardarropa, un tocador y un baño con tina incluida

los rayos del sol entraban al cuarto del chico pelirrojo, quien estuvo llorando toda la noche. Aun se podía percibir las lágrimas que dejaron huellas en su hermoso rostro. Su compañero de habitación ya se había ido con sus otros dos amigos en busca de trabajo y departamento. A el lo dejaron dormir pues lo necesitaba después de lo ocurrido.

Pasaron las horas y aun Tala no se levantaba, seguía acostado. Las lágrimas secas de su cara le empezaban a incomodar, pero no tenia ganas de levantarse. Se sentía tan deprimido; no quería pensar, porque sabía que acabaría pensando en el bicolor y comenzaría a llorar.

-"Kai"- a pesar de sus esfuerzos, volvía a recordar a la persona que amaba. Sus ojos rojos tiraron mas lagrimas. – debo dejar de pensar en ti… pero no puedo olvidarte.. no están fácil matar este amor, que vive con la esperanza que lo ames. Kai, te amo…-

Siguió llorando, ya no le importaba su orgullo, ni la voz de su interior que le decía lo patético que se veía.

-todo el mundo sabe… lo que yo te amo.. que no estar conmigo.. me hace tanto daño… que es lo que tengo que hacer.. para que tu me hagas caso.. que es lo que tengo quedar.. para tenerte aquí en mis brazos- en cada pedazo que cantaba derramaba una lagrima más.

Realmente el chico ruso estaba desvastado, pero no mas como la rosa que estaba en el buró de la cama. Sus pétalos se habían marchitado y caído; solo un pétalo aun rojo quedaba. El tallo se tiño se un color café al igual que las hojas. No quedaba ya nada de aquella rosa que fue aquel día

Se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta, el joven ruso no tenia ganas de ver a alguien y menos de que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

-quijero estar solo- supuso queeran sus amigos.

El chico que llamaba a la puerta no concedió el deseo del ojiazul. Entro al cuarto, camino despacio hacia la cama. Tala al oír los paso acercarse volteo para encontrarse a…

-Kai-

-Hola Yuriy-

Tala se tapa con sus sabanas para que el chico de ojos carmín no viera su estado.

-¿Por qué te tapas?-

-no quiero que me veas en este estado-

-ya te vi-

-que importa. Estoy muy desarreglado-

-no seas vanidoso Ivanov- le jala las sabanas

-no Kai- "malditasea, vera que estaba llorando"- dame mis sabanas- se las arrebata de las manos del bicolor y se limpia su cara con ellas

-tienes los ojos rojos-

-yo? Como crees-

-no es para tanto Tala. Se que era tu hogar, tu mismo me lo dijiste, pero la vida sigue-

-de que hablas?- pregunta Yuriy confundido

-de la abadía. Me entere que los desecharon como basura-

-ah.. de eso-

-estuviste llorando? Si tanto quieres regresar a tu agujero, le dijo a mi abuelo que te de otra oportunidad-

-No- "Kai, vete de aquí. Tu presencia me hace daño"- Que haces aquí?-

-vine a visitarlos y a que me digas ¿Por qué te fuiste así de Japón?-

-…-"por ti"-

-no piensas responder?-

-tu lo sabes- sus ojos se enrojecían mas- por que yo te…-

Kai abrazo a su amigo, recobijándolo en sus brazos, lo cual Tala correspondió, el calor de su amado consolaba a su alma lastimada. Quedaron varios minutos así, el pelirrojo no quería separarse, quería estar en sus brazos por más tiempo, respirar su aroma aunque sea un minuto más. Desafortunadamente para él, Kai deshizo el abrazo.

-Ya no llores. Ya estoy aquí- dice Kai dulcemente

ambos chicos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando. ; podían sentir sus respiraciones. Los centímetros de distancias se desvanecieron en un dulce beso. El pelirrojo sin pensarlo lamió los deliciosos labios del bicolor y metió su lengua en aquella exquisita boca. Probando el sabor de su amado.

Aquel momento varias veces soñó el ojiazul, era uno de sus cuantos sueños de amor. El corazón del pelirrojo se reconstruía; tenia una razón por cual latir.

Al necesitar aire se separaron. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas al igual que el latir de sus corazones.

-Kai.. yo te amo- miro profundamente los ojos del fénix

-Yo también te amo-

Las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar el pelirrojo fueron pronunciadas por los labios que hace un rato degusto. Parecía que cada uno de sus sueños se hacían realidad.

-¿Y Rei?-

-termine con él-con una bella sonrisa- quieres ser mi novio?-

-Si- abrazo a su pareja

Después de un rato de silencio entre los dos chicos…

-como me encontraste?-

-te fui a buscar a la abadía. Ahí Boris me dijo la noticia. Después los busque en las calles de Moscú y me encontré a Bryan, Ian y Spencer. Ellos me trajeron aquí, contigo- le da un tierno beso.

-estamos listos Kai-

Un chico de pelo morado entra al cuarto.

-Para que?- pregunta Tala

-para regresar a Japón.-

-Kai nos ofreció su mansión para quedarnos a vivir- explica Ian

-cambiate y empaca tus cosas te espero afuera-

Yuriy, se baño limpiando sus lagrimas de su cara, sabia que no volvería a llorar, jamás una lagrima rodaría de sus ojos pues ya tenia a la persona que amaba; todo seria felicidad. Después de arreglarse empaco sus cosas y entre ellas se encontraba un pequeño cofre que contenía pétalos de rosa, los mismos que cayeron de la rosa que le obsequiaron y entre esos pétalos marchitados se encontraba el último pétalo rojo que poseía el tallo.

Los Demolition Boys y Kai regresaron a Japón. Sus vidas cambiaron por completo: Bryan sale con Rei, quien iba a decirlo. Spencer le ayuda a Ian con su florería, si, Ian puso una florería y su mayor mercancía son las rosas de cualquier color, pero mas las rojas. Y en honor a Tala le puso a su negocio: "Un pétalo de esperanza"- al principio Spencer se reía por el nombre tan cursi, pero entendió el porque; la esperanza que tuvo el joven Ivanov al ser algún día correspondido por su amor.

Kai y Tala son muy felices, su relación va muy bien a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones que tienen por lo celos. Cada vez que esos chicos se pelean, siempre Kai contenta a Tala con una rosa roja (que por cierto se lo vende Ian) y un dulce beso. Que mas podrían pedir esa pareja, claro la boda. Pero eso ya lo planearon en 3 mese.

_**Fin**_


End file.
